Lexi's past life
by yayturtle
Summary: A short about Zak reading lexi's diary. R&R Enjoy. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

A book

Zak walked around the empty house and then snuck out. Good. Fisk was nowhere in sight. Well then again, that was the point of the game, not to be caught or seen. Next hiding stop: Lexi's room. He'd been playing a spy game with Fisk and couldn't allow himself to be seen even if it meant going into Lexi's room. He ran and dove behind the couch and then peeked up to see if Fisk was around.

He did a tumble forward and landed behind the chair. Suddenly he jumped up and made a mad dash for the dimly lit hall. He crept through the shadows, holding his breath making sure to watch the ceiling with caution. He slid practically glued to the wall into the bedroom. He quietly closed the door and breathed in deeply.

"Phew," Zak sighed. Now he could take a breather. He was originally playing the unknown game with all three of his original cryptid siblings. Zon was the first to get out, and surprisingly Komodo was caught by Fisk, and now they were the only two left in the game which had lasted almost two hours and running.

Zak leaned on the door and then slid down to a sitting position. Then he looked up and noticed a book on Lexi's well made up bed.

"What's this?" he mused to himself.

"My fantastical life," he read the cover aloud. He looked around; making sure Lexi was really on a training mission. He opened the cover to the first page.

The opening sheet was blank. The next page however was filled with creative bordering and designs. In the center there was a picture of Lexi on a horse. Then at the bottom of the picture there was a line that said "this book belongs to: Lexi"

Zak smiled. Oh yeah! He flipped the page and it read:

Hey! C'est Lexi!

(Each bullet is a new day/ or an event)

Today I went to my first day of school and I was instantly popular.

The second day of school, KD and I hung out during lunch and then we both went to my house and we played manhunt with some more of our friends. Then he left and I did my homework.

Third day! KD scared the _you know what_ outta me! We took a trip to the nearby lake and he pretended he was controlling water! Then he pretended to drown and I jumped in the water and he was fine. I got really wet. PS. We were there to observe where our first lab would be.

Day # 4: We had our first quiz on Marine life and I aced it! (Made a 100!) KD somehow made a 110 though.

Day 5: Last day of the first week! Next week extra curricular activities start!

Day 6: Today was grawesome! It was Saturday and I got to ride in a horse show competition! I won 1st place! It was so exciting and then KD and I went to hang out on the beach with another girl and guy from school and someone was drowning and then KD reached the person before the lifeguard entered the water.

Day 7: The day of rest…. No comment…

Day 8: Hound (a friend not dog) beat me today in an eating contest. Oh and today's EC activities were Soccer and writing.

Day 9: Not much went on. Except KD was "sick" and I had dance and drum practice.

Day 10: I had auditions in drama class today. I' m waiting for the casting now. I had karate today.

Day 11: I got the part! I had basketball today, and an extra drama class. I also learned that soy sauce water with extra salt is disgusting. I had ballet (different from dance) and ping pong practice.

Day 12: We had our first test today… lovely. I also had lacrosse and karate practice again.

Day 13: Weirdo (another guy friend) started signing Don't Stop Believing' today really loud when I was teaching him to tack up a horse. He scared the horse, I talked to it! And I think it understood me!

Day 14: yes, the day of rest again, but I played tetherball with KD. I won.

Zak paused there. _I bet this was before her weird powers. KD obviously has his though. _Zak then looked back down to the notebook.

Day 15: Wow these weeks are flying by. Something really weird happened today. I randomly started growling in soccer practice and then my coach said I should see the school counselor. I had no idea what happened, but KD looked as if he knew.

Day 16: I was supposed to go to counseling but I ditched and when I was riding on my bike to home I found a hurt bird. I picked it up but when I touched it, I felt as if I knew and felt everything it felt.

Day 17: I woke in my bed and scratched my head and found that I had grown feathers. I called in school sick. Later that day I woke up from a nap and I wasn't even human! I was a bird! I screamed, but that came out a squawk. Then I was human.

Day 18: Another day at home. I was petting my dog and then suddenly I turned into one!

Day 19: I have no idea why things like this keep happening to me. I was tacking up my horse and then I turned into one! I figured out something key though. I learned how to turn to and from the three animals I had previously been,

Day 20: I came back to school but I had to make up two tests and a quiz and loads of homework. The counselor caught up to me and then he said I should take my seething anger out on a pillow.

Day 21: Saturday, just making up work, nothing special.

Day 22: Still doing work. What did we do when I was gone?

Day 23: Back to school, soccer, and writing.

Day 24: No school. It was a teacher workday or something. I went to the zoo and I felt every animal's feelings. When I got to the petting zoo, I petted a lama and then I turned into one. Then a goat rammed into me and I turned into a goat. Then I got turned into a cow and I decided to walk around the zoo trying to find a bird so I could get out of a cow body, but instead an employee thought I had escaped my pin and knocked me out with a dart. I woke up later and the zoo was closed. I took that chance to touch every animal I could to get more and more forms. Hey this could be useful.

"Ah, she's finally catching on!" Then with no warning the door burst open and Fiskerton leaped in and yelled.

"Gautcha!"

"Hey! Wait! Fisk! Check this out!" Zak pulled Fisk down without even turning around.

"This is some kind of scrapbook diary Lexi made when she was 12! I think… It's actually pretty interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter

Zak and Fisk loomed over the notebook that Lexi had once kept a journal of her life in. Zak had huge sneaky smile on his face and Fisk had a questioning look with one eyebrow raised.

Day 25: So, school is back in. It is Thursday. My dad is at some kind of party with some secret scientists. One of the families kid is coming over. I think his name is Zak.

Zak smiled to himself. He was in here too! He remembered that time too.

Day 26: Today was awesome! I got my tests back finally (the teachers forgot they still had to grade mine!) One was a 96 and the other was a 97! Haha!

Zak looked at Fisk.

"Who knew she actually went to school!"

Day # 27: My "powers" have been growing and shockingly no one has noticed yet.

Day 28: Nothing happened today, besides church.

Day 29: Monday! I hate Mondays! I got my worst grade of the year! It was a 90! Ugh!

Day 30: KD got into a fistfight and some bully punched him, so I intervened and smacked that bully senseless and accidentally broke his nose. Ever since I could understand and turn into animals I've gotten a lot stronger than I know. Guess what happened after that? Counseling. The 2nd time this year too. Then I got mad and accidentally broke the counselors desk and got detention. I skipped my extra curricular activities today.

Day 31: Guess who was in detention? KD. He was finally caught for skipping school that one day. I don't know why it was a big deal though.

Day 32: At ballet today the bully showed up, and I was dancing but apparently not all bullies are dumbos and he used ballet dance ribbons to trip me up. Tripping though broke my leg.

Day 33: We had a half-day of school today. It was Friday, we had no tests or quizzes and I was too in pain to do the first half so I stayed home and slept in before exercising my leg.

Day 34: The fracture was small but I had no idea it could heal in a matter of two days! That was weird! At least I don't have to skip karate.

Day 35: I took a bike ride with Cheater, after church (a friend, thi one actually is a girl, not another guy)

Day 35: I got a new phone today for my straight A's

Day 36: Today was special. After my EC activities. I went to the fair with KD and we went on the ride that swings upside down. We also went on a swing ride, and a fairs wheel.

Day 37: Nothing special today. I beat all five of my opponents today, and amazingly I am one belt away from black belt.

Day 38: Not much today either. I got some more animal forms. No one knows either. We don't have school tomorrow, in honor of someone. We have a dance tonight.

Day 39: The dance was wonderful! KD and I just got back from a haunted hayride. It is almost Halloween.

Day 40: I took a small vacation to the beach and met the most wonderful person. Her name was Onkelse. I had no idea what it meant but she had a tail! She was a mermaid and she and KD got along great.

Day 41: I went back to the beach after church, as usual, and found the mermaid again. After this afternoon she felt like a mother to me. Probably because she knew about my powers.

Day 42: After school I went to the beach again and couldn't find her. I went to a nearby lagoon and she was there though. She had a variety of different fish swim up to me so I could pet them and gain that form. She enjoyed helping me with my powers. KD still seems like he knows something. I think he knows she's a mermaid and I think they have a secret alliance.

Day 43: Tuesday. I competed in a karate competition and won my black belt.

Day 44: Halloween in 4 days! We had three tests today. I'm pretty sure I aced all of them.

Day 45: Yep, I made a 98, 99, and a 100. Yay for me! I found two puppies on the side of the road today, and my dad really didn't mind them coming home with me because a) my other three dogs enjoyed it and b) it was always nice having dogs around the farm to guard and such.

Day 46: There was a Halloween carnival today and it was really fun.

Day 47: We have a three day weekend this week. Yay! That is because Halloween is on Sunday!

Day 48: I finally came up with a name for my two new dogs! Jax, and Bailey. Jax is a Border collie and Bailey is a golden retriever. My other 3 dogs are Bambi, Sheila and Buddy. A lab and a husky. Halloween was fun.

Day 49: Nothing happened today and I am bored. So I will list all of my pets:

-Ark: my male chestnut horse

-Sierra: my female palomino

-Buddy: the male husky

-Jax: the male Border collie

-Sheila: the female Australian Shepherd

-Bambi: the female lab

-Bailey: the female golden retriever

-Todd: the turtle

-Sam: the leopard gecko

-Callie: the canary

-Roger: the male calico cat

-Tiger lily: the female wattchamacall it cat

-Bobo: the frog

-Kiki: the garden snake

-Cotton Candy: the betta fish

"I had no idea she had so many animals! That's like you and me having five Zons and five Komodos!" Zak said.

"I mean how did she even afford to feed that many animals?"

"Mow toweee appoard a airsmip?"

"Good question, dad's a scientist and an inventor and so is mom, well not an inventor but whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

A lay out

"So, Fisk want to see what other information we can dig up? I say we skip to her birthday in Jan!"

"Mokay." Zak was flipping through the book and accidentally flipped to far landing on a section that said LIFE. He turned the page and saw some sort of property plan.

"Hmmmm… Hey look Fisk it's a house plan. Wow."

On the plan there were in total of two pastures, on ring arena, one practice arena, one competition arena, some stables, a house, a small marine biology lab, a yard just for the dogs, a tool shed, a small barn, a cylo, a tree house, a wash stall, tack room, feed room, and a small court yard, a small pool, including the house in the middle of one side.

"That is a cool house!" Zak flipped the page to reveal a floor plan for the actual house.

"No, this is a really cool house!" Zak commented excitedly.

He examined the house closely before viewing the next page. It was a drawing of Lexi's room. There was a running horse silhouette rug a white carpet two twin beds a couch a glass case top table with a rock collection in the table.

On the opposite side there was a curtain in a semi-circular shape that looked similar to a shower curtain. There was a small quarter of a circle space for changing and then a door with beaded strings for the actual door into a walk in closet. There was a desk and spinny chair next to the small changing area. And then in the corner there was a dresser with a TV over it. There was also a beanbag in front of one of the beds facing the TV. Between the beds there was a nightstand with an ipod stereo and an alarm clock. At the end of the other bed there was a chest with many books stacked on top of it.

"I didn't know Lexi was a reader."

Next Zak flipped to a lightly sketched map of a town. The lines were very straight.

"I didn't know she was an artist either."

"…" Fisk was silent but urged Zak to continue looking over the map.

Included there was a school, a bank, a convenient store, Grocery store, Arcade, theater/ movie store, a book store, a library, a bike store, a pizza place, an ice cream shop, a candy shop, a sports store, a clothing store, a gym and court yard, a bakery, a spa, a hospital, a music store, a vet, and a pharmacy. Further down the path there was a nice neighborhood of houses. She had each house labeled with the people who lived there.

"I didn't know she was a stalker either," Zak joked. He elbowed Fisk and they both laughed.

He looked back down to the page taking one last glimpse before turning to the next page.

There was a list of Lexi's likes and dislikes. This looked more recent.

_Likes:_

_Bike rides, horseback riding, music, donuts, Doritos, dragons, horses, dogs, KD, writing, lacrosse, b-ball, tetherball, adventures (wish I could have my own one day!), ping pong, my friends, my family, my pets, my weird powers that are oddly useful when retrieving classified information, bandanas, cowgirl boots, Uggs, making gods eyes/ dream catchers and painting, drawing, laughing, and living, ice skating, regular skating, swimming, being able to float, cherries (the natural kind), plums, willow trees, pansies, frappicinos, Dr. Pepper, singing, hip hop dancing, hot showers in the morning, orange, being random and making others laugh when they're crying, blue, pink, green, black, white, books, etc…_

Fisk continued to look at the paper and Zak watched his "brother" scrutinize the various characters on the page. Then Zak moved on and looked at the few of the _dislikes/ fears:_

_Spiders, sketcher people, sketcher cars, stalkers, loosing family (like my mom my mermaid mom, and most recently my dad. I would be mortified if something happened the Saturdays!), fires, storms, toxic plants, earthquakes, I fear drowning, but I know KD will always help me with that after that recent little mishap, (he is a waterologist I think… JK! But he does love water.)_

Zak stopped there.

"What little mishap?" he mumbled flipping back a couple pages until he reached an entry entitled a scary experience.


	4. Chapter 4

A scary experience

Zak peered at the page not minding his furry cryptid brotha's protest at not finishing the page they had previously been reading.

On the page it read:

_Day 91: Today was really frightening. KD and I were at the lake with the whole class on a field trip and it was really long and then some guys, outside of the class were fooling around, one of them being the bully that broke my leg, and while the teacher wasn't looking they ganged up on me. Yes I could've used my powers, but then what would they do? They would report me and they would be called to the counselor for their insane accusations and then they would use some of that glowing green stuff to reveal my powers to everyone. Where would that leave me? An experiment of some sort. It was partially a fun lab, we would go in the water, and see how long we could hold our breath. Then depending on the person's status we would examine the results later. _

_ Yes, in itself it was kinda a human experiment, but it was fun and for school. I was in a bikini with a t- shirt and KD was wearing a t-shirt with shorts. I don't know why outfits matter though, but anyway back to the story. So they came up to me while the teacher was getting and bringing out a picnic lunch for later. Then the bully scooped me up and tossed me in the water. I came up but he had his thug/ assistant come up and push and hold my head under. I kicked and screamed unheard most likely before the bully, I think ordered his partner in crime to fling me against a rock. _

_ Well, he did. And I heard my head crack pretty loudly. Then I had felt myself sink into the water. Before long I heard the faint sound of KD yelling out and I saw a splash in the water and the next thing I knew KD was holding me out of the water and walking to shore. The teacher however had called the cops on the two troublemakers and it turned out their parents were both in jail. O.o. _

_ So yeah KD saved my life, and actually, I'm not exactly why he reacted the way he did afterwards. He had acted as if I could someday destroy the world, but I could also help it, but only with better teachers, like himself I'm guessing. Like that was possible! My dad says I gotta go now. He said I need rest before I did anything else. _

_C ya!_

"Ha! Boy was KD right! She had no idea back then!"

"Zak!" Zak jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Yeah?" Zak asked shoving the book to Fisk to hide.

"We're back!"

"Yay!"

"Imwin!" Fisk yelled.

"Hey now! Gosh now I sound like Lexi!" Zak ran leading Fisk into his room and tackled him down. They then pretended they were wrestling when Drew walked in.

"So what were you two up to while we were gone? Why are you in Lexi's room?"

"Well actually all four of us were playing a spy kinda game but then Zon and Komodo lost."

"Who won?"

"I-"

"Undecided!" Zak cut Fisk off.

"Mmmmhmmm… Well Lexi is with KD visiting the elements and your father is working on the new lab building."

"Ok. Great! See ya! Fisk and I have to battle it out."

"And I can't watch?"

"NO! I mean yeah, but… it might take a while but… yeah…"

"I'm just kidding Zak, don't do anything you aren't supposed to be doing because I don't want to think about it right now…. Or even know what it is."


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: This is where I start making up parts of my past, I am Lexi, but I tweaked her history because I clearly still have a family.

A sad happening

Zak and Fisk exited Lexi's room with the journal and they went to his own room. There they sat down on the bed. They opened to some random spot between the scary experience and the maps. There was a blank page and then there was another entry.

_Day Whatever, _

_I don't care. My dad passed away, KD has been gone for a long time, I got suspended, my witchy aunt took over our house and ranch, I'm grounded by my now legal guardian, it couldn't be worse. Oh see that? It just started raining, not that I don't like rain, but… KD loved rain and he left to some family thing for several months, I still do some afterschool classes, but that won't last long. I've run away, and they will figure that out soon enough with all the missing posters. Then I'll be caught at one of the lessons and taken back to my evil aunt. How am I related to her? She is so evil and I will never be like her. My dad had to beg for a little sister when he was small… I miss him… _

"Wow, Fisk, I had no idea she was put through that, well I mean I kinda knew, just not like that."

"Itsshad."

"Yeah it really is."

_Day whatever again…_

_I was right. I must be physic; today I arrived at karate and was swarmed by police officers. I gave them the slip though. I turned into a flea and hopped out of there. Then when I turned back they chased me, and some newbie police didn't know he had a loaded gun, but he shot and I pretended I got shot but I kept stumbling on. The whole incident was kept private; all anyone knew was I had run away to someone who cared or moved due to my amazing aunt. Yay. The ballet teacher and the students never heard anything amazingly so I still go to ballet. It is on the other side of town, and _

_Day I'm not sure… _

_I'm giving up on this day thing. I met the most interesting people today; well I mean I kind of knew them. They are friends of my dad's and they have a kid my age named Zak, we had to just run for our lives because of him, apparently he is some kur creature. He's supposed to be dangerous and evil I think, but he seems like nothing compared to my aunt. I think I can trust these people, I already kind of revealed my secret to Zak, but I was under pressure, I'll wait to show his family. _

"And there we are! I think that might be the end…" Zak trailed.

"Well it sure is your end," Lexi growled.

"She is behind us and really angry isn't she?"

Zak asked Fisk. He nodded.

"Zak! What are you thinking! I'm going to kill you!"

"Run for it!"

Lexi calmed herself then unexpectedly.

"I thought you were visiting the elements."

"I'm finished. Why were you in my room to begin with anyway?" She asked him slightly heating up again.

"We were playing a spy game and I was hiding and bored… so sorry."

"What did you read?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Not much."

"Spit it out!"

"Pretty much the whole thing." Zak covered his face and winced.

"Fine."

"Don't hurt me! I was curious- wait did you say fine?"

"There's nothing I can do about it now, except give you amnesia by hitting your head against something really hard, but I live here and don't want your parents to kick me out."  
"Thanks."

"Don't get used to it."

"There was one section…"

"Don't push it!"

Zak handed her the book and she walked out.


End file.
